To catch a hidden spider
by Jedi-Bant
Summary: Harry Osborn makes a deal with Lex Luther to hand over Spiderman for experimentation. - Spiderman 2 spoilers Rating may change May also turn to Lois and Clark later.
1. Deals and News updates

"I'll make you a deal. You give me this Spiderman that is casing so much trouble and I will stop trying to buy out you company." Lex Luther offered.

"Why do you want him?" Harry Osborn asked him.

"In Smallville, where I live, there have been a lot of mutated characters appearing. I think that this Spiderman in one of them I just want to preform some tests on him."

"So I catch him for you and you'll take him off my hands?"

"Exactly." Lex said, holding out his hand to the other man.

"Find, you have a deal," Harry said taking the offered hand.

Mary Jane Parker sat in her living room watching the television. She was waiting for her husband to return home. They had been talking about Peter's aunt when he had sensed trouble and had to leave.

Now she sat repairing one of her husbands Spiderman suits that he had managed to destroy in one of his daily high speed chases. He had ripped a hole in the rear end of the suit, which gave her a laugh when he had come in that evening.

When she finished to repairs she took the item of clothing into the bedroom and put it behind all the other clothing. She then returned to the living room and found that a news update was on.

"… Bystanders say that the men shot Spiderman in the stomach before loading him into a van and driving off. The police tried to pursue the vehicle but were cut of by traffic with is suspected to have been strategically placed to stop the police from following. They are now attempting an air pursuit but have been unsuccessful so far."  

MJ didn't catch the rest of the report as she was out cold on the floor.


	2. Spider in a cage

Spiderman woke up with pain shooting through his abdomen. He tried to remember what had had happened.

_Flashback_

_He swung through the city towards the alley where he could feel the disturbance. He found a group of men crowding around a woman and her young child._

_"Hey why don't you pick on some your own size?" he said from behind the men._

_"Ah just the annoying pest we were looking for." One of the men said._

_"You know if you wanted to chat you could have just called me, you didn't have to go around terrorizing young women and their children."_

_"Your phone was engaged." The man said sarcastically. The group started towards him and the woman was able to run away. More men came out from further up the alley._

Oh shit,_ he thought._

_When the men were close enough he jumped over them onto the wall behind them._

_"You'll have to be quicker if you want to catch me." He taunted. _

_As he said it his spider-sense flared and a looked up to see a net fall on top of him._

_The men jumped on him and pulled him off the wall. One hit him over the head stunning him enough for them to pick him up and start to carry him towards the exit of the alley._

_But they weren't prepared for his strength and he managed to kick one and elbow another then brake the net and jump away out of the alley into a nearby parked car._

_"Is that the best you can do?" he asked._

_The leader cocked his head as if he was thinking._

_"No." The group all pulled out guns and shot at him._

_He could hear the people in the streets screaming and running away from the gunfire as he worked to dodge the bullets but wasn't prepared for the group behind him who also shoot at him. He got past most of them except for one which went straight into his lower back._

_He felt himself fall off the car and the men hitting him over the head again before everything went black._

_End Flashback_

He tried to sit up but found himself tied down. He looked around the room and found himself in a cage and from what he could tell a small jet.

"Ah you're awake." Peter turned his head towards the voice, but unable to see the persons face from his position. "I hope you weren't treated too harshly."

"Nah you know, couple of bruises, a hole in my gut, nothing major." He replied sarcastically.

"Yes well I will get someone to treat that when we get to my home but until then we can't have you running around the place can we."

"Look as much as I would love to join the party I really need to get home."

"Well I'm afraid that isn't going to happen anytime soon." Peter heard the man walk away and then someone else come up behind him and a needle was pushed into his shoulder. Sending him back into darkness.


	3. What's that noise

3899 10.2625 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 

Clack walked up the driveway towards Lex's house. His friend had been away in New York on business and was dew back today. He entered the front door and headed towards Lex's office where he found his friend going over some paperwork.

"Hello Clark I thought you might come over today."

"I wanted to know how your trip was. Get your work done?"

"Yes. I don't mean to be rude but I have a package arriving in a minute that I have to collect will you join me downstairs?"

Lex stood and the two walked out into the front yard where a truck was pulling up.

"Where do you want it?" the driver asked as he exited the truck.

"Put it in the back room." Lex said. "So what's been happening in the last few weeks?" he asked Clark.

"Nothing much, the Talon has been a bit quieter then normal but not by much, Lana is still running around after more people then she can handle. Chloe has been reduced forced to talk about the weather in the Touch. Nothing has been happening for her to write about."

"Oh I'm sure she'll find something." 

"I hope so she'll start on us again if not."

"Yes that would be a disaster." Lex said sarcastically

"Oh well I'll see you later, Lex." Clark said as he climbed into his truck and drove off.

When he was gone Lex walked back into the house to where the men had just placed the box and were leaving.

Lex approached the box and opened it to reveal the cage in which he had placed Spiderman. Except there was no Spiderman inside, only a puddle of blood and some broken shackles.

"I'm home." Clark called when he entered the house.

"Good, Clark, Chloe and Pete are in the barn waiting for you." His mum told him.

"OK thanks." He turned and went back outside and walked over to the barn.

He climbed the stairs and found his two close friends talking while they waited for him.

"Hey Clark, How was Lex?" Chloe asked.

"He's fine, acting a bit strange, but fine."

"Strange? In what way?"

"Well he seemed to really want me to leave. Like, he was hiding something. Then this box arrived, it looked like one of those live animal crates." Clark shrugged. "It's probably something he bought in New York."

"Yeah, I mean what else could it be." Pete said.

They sat in silence for a while.

"Hey did you hear that?" Chloe asked her friends.

"No." Pete said.

"It came from over here." She said as she walked over to a corner of the room and moved some boxes that were in the way.

She looked behind then gave a shriek and ran back over to the boys.

"There's someone behind there." She said into Clark's jacket.

Clark looked at Pete then passed Chloe to his other friend and went over to the boxes.

Behind in a crumpled heap was a man in a blue and red suit. He wore a mask so Clark couldn't see his face but he could see that the person was bleeding heavily.

"Pete, go find my Dad!" Clark said then knelt next to the man and checked his pulse. When he did this however the apparently unconscious man grabbed his wrist with lightning fast reflexes.

"It's ok we want to help you." Clark then reached up to remove the mask but was again stopped by the man's overly strong grip.

"NO. Leave the mask."

"Alright. Can you tell me what happened to you?"

"I was shot."

"Ok we need to get you to a hospital."

"NO. I can't risk the press finding my identity." The man said.

"You need medical attention you can't stay here." Chloe insisted.

"Find then I will leave." The man pushed himself to his feet before they could stop him and walked towards the stairs.

"You aren't in any state to be wandering around." Chloe insisted.

"I can agree with that." Jonathan Kent said as he came up the stairs stopping Peter. "Sit down and we will help you."

"I can't go to the hospital." Peter insisted.

"Alright, let's just go to the house and see if we can stop the bleeding." Jonathan suggested.

Peter nodded and allowed Clark to help him down the stairs and into the house.


End file.
